


Gifting

by jonghyunshedgehog (IsurvivedReichenbach221B)



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Bottom Leo, Bottom Taekwoon, Christmas sex, Creampie, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Hush - Freeform, M/M, Orgasm, Present receiving, Top Wonsik, dominant leo, dominant taekwoon, endongie makes an appearance, it may be one day late but its worth it, its for christmas, kinda christmas, leo is nuts for coffee, mutual handjobs, ravi gives gifts, somewhat dominant leo, submissive ravi, submissive wonsik, the brat, top ravi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 10:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsurvivedReichenbach221B/pseuds/jonghyunshedgehog
Summary: Leo, having worked hard for days while Ravi was on vacation, comes home to find his boyfriend back before him.





	Gifting

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not beta'd.

Inside of the apartment, a snow-white Christmas tree tucked in the corner. It was visible through the window even down on the street. Leo was too concerned just to get inside that he didn’t bother looking up to see it. Though, if one looked close, they could see the blue and purple lights wrapped around it. Inside, he toed off his shoes and locked the door. He could see the tree from the front door wonderfully but he barely glanced at it. Leo had worked hard the last three days and knew that Ravi was going to be back in South Korea today so he had tried getting off early but that had not worked… the set had worked past dinner so he had stopped to get something to eat after skipping every other meal. Working as a dancer made it easy to lose track of every second until he was told to stop. Those around him were just as exhausted as he. His legs had long ago ceased to ache and now his whole body felt heavy. Thankfully he’d given himself time to shower afterwards so the ache wasn’t so bad.  
He’d had far worse.  
On his way to dropping off a wrapped package to the kitchen table, he stilled with one foot hovering just above the floor. It slowly dropped down, chocolate eyes locked on the item that had caught his attention.  
There was a tiny silver box on the counter when Leo arrived home.   
The box was light and gorgeous. As Leo picked it up, tiny little pieces on the box sparkled from the overhead light. Leo glanced to the shine on the wall it made. The most brilliant, soft smile appeared on his face and he covered the small box with his long fingers. It was too big to be fully engulfed but close enough. He held the box to his chest, head turning to the side. Did he hear music? How had he not noticed?  
Socked feet made whispers as he crossed the tile of the kitchen and over to the carpet of the living room. Taking a sharp left he went down the carpeted hallway and then down. The music was soft, coming from the bedroom. Leo touched fingertips of one hand over the soft wood, painted white.  
“Ravi?” He inquired, turning the handle and pushing in. Inside, soft music came from the radio that Ravi liked to have on his nightstand. Otherwise, there was nothing.  
Turning, he left the door cracked open and did a cursory glance into the extra room they’d turned into the dog room, and the bathroom. Both turned up nothing but the snoring dog’s backside from around the corner of the bathroom door. Leo rolled his eyes and snarkily thought about how typical it was that an animal be given a whole room to themselves and they would choose the bathroom rug. Regardless, he gave a loving pat to the dogs rump and went to the living room.  
With the trees, a few other decorations adorned the living room. Due to the lack of full religious beliefs about Christmas, the decorations remained in the living room alone. Three stockings lined the wall, no mantle or staircase to put them on, and garland around the TV and stand. Leo had thoroughly enjoyed watching Ravi struggle putting the garland on and fight Eondongie who wanted to play with it. Occasionally, one of the two had to chase Eondongie who jumped up to grab something from the tree, but neither of them were truly bothered by it.  
Where was the man?  
Leo held the box loosely in both hands as he stood in the middle of the living room. The sides of his mouth turned to a frown, brows furrowing. The box and the music had not been there when he had left this morning for work. No one else in the world had the key to this place but him and Ravi so… where was the man?  
Slowly, the hands lowered as he went to the window and peered out. The light of the tree made it just a bit hard to see down to the street, snow starting to fall a bit. There was only a little snow on the ground but it would continue looking absolutely gorgeous. Especially if the snow kept on most of the night. Except, without Ravi, the world wasn’t remotely pretty.  
A sneeze sounded from the dog in the bathroom and Leo found himself smiling a bit. He walked over to the small hallway, watching Eondongie as the small Frenchie left the bathroom and headed towards Leo, turning to the kitchen and going to get a drink of water.  
“Where’s your dad, mm?” Leo leaned a hip against the doorway, watching the animal lap at the water and get a good chunk of it on the hard floor. Precious eyes turned to look at Leo, the small body coming over to look for attention. Leaning down, the man willingly used one hand to pet the animal. No matter what mood he was in, he always found comfort in animals. Ravi’s animal in particular could cure any mood. “He better have a good explanation.”  
Just at that moment, he heard some heavy footfalls towards the door. Curiously, he turned his face towards it. Eondongie perked up and offered a few wet barks as he padded towards the door. His little butt wagged spastically as the sound of a key turning a lock filled the otherwise quiet space. The music behind Leo wasn’t enough to be much more than a soft, pleasant hum, so the noise of Ravi entering the home was prominent.  
Leo stood fully and watched from across the room as Ravi pushed his shoes off and beamed a huge smile at his dog. One hand held a paper bag while the other reached out to pet soft fur. Making loving, cooing noises to the Frenchie, Ravi turned into the most attractive man the elder male had ever seen. He pressed the small box to his sternum and held it like he was afraid it would fly away. Butt wagging, the dog was picked up and licked his dads face. Ravi came towards the kitchen, placing the bag on the island-like counter before he flinched, eyes snapping to Leo.  
“Ah! Leo, you scared me.” Both arms went around the dog, the younger walking over to Leo who reached out and pet a part of Eondongie’s side. Tongue lolling out, Eondongie breathed obnoxiously into the air as he rolled a bit to lay in those arms, stomach facing upwards so both men could pet freely.  
“Mmm,” Leo hummed, feeling proud of himself for, not nearly the first time, startling the younger.  
“Ha! You found it! I had hoped I would be here when you got back but I realized,” Ravi pulled away, bending to put Eondongie on the ground, and then went to the kitchen. Rinsing off his hands, he dried them off on a towel and then opened up the bag. Leo moved around the dog, feet light, and bent over the counter on his elbows. “That I hadn’t brought you the other part of your present.”  
“Present?” Leo’s eyes widened though he shouldn’t be surprised. The box was obviously a present but maybe he was shocked at the fact that there was supposed to be more. Blinking a few times, his lips parted and then closed. Ravi, watching, smiled coyly.  
“Here.”  
Out of the bag, a small plastic container held a handful of sweets. Leo smiled and watched Ravi put it on the counter and nudge it closer to the older male. The container had no markings or anything but he knew it was from one of the shops downtown, not too far away, that held fairly expensive sweets. Licking his lips without thinking about it, he reached one hand over and touched the edge of the clear lid. He wanted one, but his brain nudged the fact that he still had the box.  
“They’re perfect…” Leo murmured the words so softly but Ravi, used to it, nodded.  
“Open the box, jagi.”  
Leo glanced up to the younger male and then pushed off his elbows and straightened upright. He looked to the box and moved it gently side to side, admiring the way the tiny sparkles shone in the light. Ravi, watching his hyung, was perfectly happy with waiting. In the meantime, he reached down to pet the Frenchie that was winding around his ankles, tugging on one of the pant legs. After only a few minutes, fingers lightly touching over the sparkling dots, Leo curled fingers around the top and pulled. Inside, a folded letter rested on the top so he took it off and opened it, paying no attention to what was underneath.  
The note read: “당신을 그 어떤 것보다도 더 사랑해요.” (I love you more than anything.) Though Leo knew on every single level of his being that Ravi loved him, seeing it written-or even hearing it out loud-often brought tears to his eyes. His wrist came up, holding to his mouth as he looked upwards to Ravi, eyes watering. Ravi motions for his hyung to keep going and Leo had no other choice but to do so. He put the note against the bottom of the box and looked at the inside. OUt of anything he could have expected-and plenty that he was beyond unready for, like jewelry-all he saw at first was a thin, dark line in soft white cotton.  
“What…” he murmured to himself, pulling it out. As it came, he threw his head up and smiled at the younger male. Ravi was beaming, leaning on the counter on his forearms. “Really?”  
“Yeah, really!” Between two fingers was a giftcard to his most favorite cafe, the equivalent of $100 in Won written on the back.  
“I thought we agreed not to do presents,” Leo chided, unable to come up with anything else to show how touched he was. Ravi shrugged with one shoulder, the soft sound of Eondongie eating coming from the other side of the kitchen.  
“It’s more like an… I love you and I’m allowed to show you that any time I want.” The blank stare Leo gave to Ravi didn’t deter the smile in the least.  
“I thought you were giving me something….” he looked down at the box, his mouth unable to say the word, or words, that came to his mind when he thought of gifts coming in similar packages.  
“Jewelry? No, I know you too well.” Ravi pushed up and walked around the counter. He came over to Leo and took the items from the man’s hands. There were willingly given over and then placed on the counter. Hands touched down Leo’s arms and cupped his elbows.  
Without saying a thing, Ravi turned, keeping hold of one arm, and led the male out of the kitchen. The two walked together towards the bedroom where the music was still coming from. Ravi made a soft comment on a chuckle about how he’d forgotten that was still on. Leo smiled softly about it, but said nothing. He continued to say nothing as the door closed and Ravi grabbed his face.  
Mouths linked together and an understanding took place. The elder male reached up and tugged Ravi’s shirt off, their mouths parting for only a moment. Those same hands whispered down the now-bare torso. He traced over lines of hard muscle and smooth flesh, going down to the jeans where he undid the button. At this moment, Ravi joined in and started to peel away Leo’s clothes. Once Leo’s shirt was off, the slowness changed and their breathing turned fairly ragged.  
They made a mildly clumsy way towards the bed, neither wanting to pull away enough to actually look where they were going. Falling to the bed, the two flung and kicked off the rest of their clothes only to wiggle fully onto the bed stark naked. Hands continued to feel and explore, both landing on each others lengths. They stroked and moaned into each others mouths as they both got hard as rocks.  
Ravi rolled so he was on top, mouth tracing from lips to jaw and down the bone to that gorgeous curve of neck. Leo moaned, head thrown back, hair askew over the pillow under his head. For a man so quiet, he was the loudest one in the bedroom. Ravi loved it.  
Their cocks rubbed together, fingers mingling and stroking like mad once the pleasure started to overcome them. Leo couldn’t take it anymore and threw both hands to Ravi’s back, nails digging in a bit as he thrust his hips forward. He needed more, always more.  
“Lube.” He commanded the words, no room for argument within the single word. Ravi didn’t hesitate to roll off to fulfil this. Left to pant and twitch, the elder male pushed his hands down his own naked form and glided his hands to his inner thighs. Spreading his legs, he traced his thumbs up the sides of his cock. Ravi perched at the edge of the bed as he pulled open the drawer. Snagging the lube, he looked back over and watched Leo chew his lip at him. His cock throbbed against his thumbs, bobbing hard towards his belly button.  
“Beautiful… God…” the young male growled then, a gruff and harsh sound as he tossed himself back over.  
Lube was spread onto his fingers and he wiggled to his knees between Leo’s legs. The elder watched with dark eyes, gasping and arching a bit as the cold liquid came into contact with his skin. Ravi watched as he spread the goo around the males entrance and then pushed in. Two fingers were slowly worked in, spreading and slicking up the mans backside. He knew Leo was ready when those hips rose to press the fingers in deeper, bottoming out to the last knuckle. He pulled his hand free, slicking up his own cock before bowing down.  
Ravi latched his lips just above a nipple, teeth grazing sensitive flesh. Leo gasped and clung to shoulder blades as the pressure of that mouth was joined by the pressure of a cockhead pushing up against his body. Having been prepped a little, his body willingly accepted the long, somewhat thick girth. It was still a small process of hips rocking back and forth before Ravi was able to lock their hips together and grind a bit, feeling the entire length of himself buried with his hyung.  
The older male groaned, legs wrapped around the younger. Leo could never help himself with the moans and Ravi only ever encouraged them. Through the process, Leo had informed everyone within the building that he was basking in the throes of sex. This wouldn’t stop anytime soon, either.  
The younger male felt a hand down and over Leo’s plump thigh. It always amazed him at how his hyung opened for him, offered him his body. Would he ever get used to the feeling or sight of Taekwoon? Impossible.  
Ravi only moved when those legs said he could. The flex and roll of Leo’s lower half often led the way through most of their coupling, today being no different. Ravi slid in and out of that entrance at a nice, leisurely pace while his hyung moaned to the world. The younger moaned himself, only it was words of encouragement and pleasure against that neck or, sometimes just a clavicle. Rarely he’d be right next to an ear, telling Leo how much he loved those moans, how he craved his body. Every commented up to and between those, and further, were given at varying times of sex and they only ever seemed to drive his hyung closer to the edge.  
Today, however, Ravi did a rare thing and reached up with a hand. He pressed his fingers to a chin and Leo dipped down, mouth opening. His tongue immediately helped pull in two digits which were latched on to and sucked to the middle knuckle. Ravi gasped and throbbed hard, hips smacking into the other pair. Leo moaned hard from it, struggling but continuing to suck.  
The rapper cursed harshly under his breath and picked up his pace. Leo ran with it, body encouraging and practically forcing Ravi to slam into him harder and harder. The bed creaked, a pillow dropping off the side, and Eondongie scratching at the door. All they could hear, however, was their own noises and, distantly, the radio.  
Leo suckled hard on those two fingers, cheeks hollowed out. Ravi, leaning to the side, made the most strangled noises as he realized he was getting close. The slick, wetness of his hyungs mouth only added to the way he felt on his cock and it was too much.  
Without warning, the legs wrapped around his stiffened and Leo’s lips parted with a pop. The elder arched up and then the muscles in his backside clenched. Ravi knew he’d dragged his hyung to a surprise orgasm and the thought of it nearly drove him to his own. The way his elder trembled and fell into pieces underneath him was what finally did him in. Nearly three seconds after Leo, Ravi pushed into that clenching entrance so hard it lifted Leo’s backside off the bed. Moaning into a shoulder, the young male spilled himself into Leo.  
The two came down at different times, Leo taking a far longer time to stop twitching. He enjoyed the part where he could bask in the afterglow and took full advantage of it. Humming softly, he traced his fingertips over Ravi’s sweaty back. The legs that had so tightly held his lover now draped down those sides, heels hooked on knees the only thing keeping the legs from falling completely away. Ravi waited patiently, reveling in the feeling of what had just happened. When Leo nudged, he rolled over and grunted, arm thrown up and above his own head.  
“Wonderful,” the young male commented to the room, breath still heavy. Leo simply answered with a pleased hum as he rolled to his front and stretched much like a feline. He wasn’t much for loving, endearing words but Ravi knew that. He understood the man’s language in its entirety. One foot came back and touched Ravi’s bare thigh and he knew that it was the closest Leo would get to commenting how wonderful just then had been. “I’m going to let Badass in before he breaks the door down. Want me to bring in some snacks from the Christmas party?”  
“Mmm, yes.” Leo’s dark eyes watched Ravi slip into sweats and then walk out, Eondongie jumping at feet in excitement. Ravi cooed to his beloved dog down the hall, Leo smiling lovingly at the sounds as he draped a arm off the side of the bed, resting his chin on his other arm. “Handsome boy,” he murmured to himself.


End file.
